jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Giorno Giovanna/Introduction
is the protagonist of Vento Aureo. He is the fifth JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Giorno is the illegitimate son of DIO, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is introduced as , a half-Japanese teenager living in . He speaks of his intention to join the powerful gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (combining "Gangster" and "Superstar") to restore virtue to the corrupt mafia. Giorno is a natural-born Stand User wielding the life-giving Gold Experience in battle. __TOC__ Appearance Giorno is a teenage boy of average height and slim yet muscular build, far smaller in stature than previous JoJos. He has golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive oversized curls arranged in a row over his forehead. His hair was originally black and unkempt but transformed upon awakening his Stand. His eyes, especially present in earlier depictions, sharpen at the ends similar to those of his father's. Giorno wears a two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail and several ornate features, including wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature on his suit are the three ladybug emblems located on either side of his chest and directly below his zipper, matching the appearance of his Stand. Later on, his shoes also have the same ladybug emblem on them. The color scheme for his suit often changes in different depictions, but the most common colors are blue outlined with gold and pink outlined with green. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=GioGio (PS2) | }} Personality Giorno's childhood was filled with unhappiness and loneliness due to bullies and the abuse by his stepfather. During his early childhood, he was initially cold and uncaring towards anyone and believed himself to be scum just for the way people treated him. Those that knew him easily thought he'd grow up to become a twisted individual. This changed when he befriended an injured gangster he saved. As the man protected Giorno from those that did him wrong in return for his aid, he learned that he could trust people. Since then, he has become a more confident and solicitous person. A defining characteristic of Giorno, and shared among his peers through him, is his ; something that can be described as his ability to make important decisions without hesitation and seeing them through to the very end, even in the face of pain, sorrow, and tragedy. Throughout Part 5, Giorno's resolve is such that in the heat of battle, he is frequently willing to allow himself to be injured if it leads to an advantageous situation. An ambitious individual, he readily takes any occasion to achieve his final goal of becoming a "Gang-Star". Upon beginning to cooperate with Passione gangster Bruno Bucciarati, Giorno wastes no time in infiltrating the gang, and steadily works his way up the ranks. His assassination of Polpo was partially a way to get a promotion for Bucciarati. Later, Giorno also tried to personally approach the Boss of Passione, and planned to plant a tracking device on him. Being a very serious teenager, Giorno's mind doesn't stray off the path from his mission and the goals he's set for himself. However, Giorno has occasionally thought about more mundane subjects such as the delicious margherita pizza from Naples, right before being attacked by Notorious B.I.G.. Giorno tends to approach many things with a calm demeanor, and demonstrates immense composure even when confronted by dangers he might not understand completely, with Koichi describing him as having a 'shining serenity' in place of where most apprehension should be. However, he can still become anxious when things go south. Giorno rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, but shows moments of tranquil, if not oppressive fury against certain enemies. At his worst, Giorno becomes desperate for solutions to problems, and can be seen yelling and breaking out in sweat when emotionally distressed, though he never reaches a level of panic to become reckless or impetuous. With others, Giorno treats people with the amount of respect he believes they deserve based on his observations of their beliefs and actions. He seems to have inherited both of Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando's traits, with the former's being present towards peers and allies, and the latter's towards enemies. He has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has demonstrated kindness to him or others, but casually disregards the law. He was a petty thief when he first encountered Koichi and bribed the airport security guards before stealing Koichi's luggage. Overall, he follows his own morality without compromise. However, Giorno values life greatly and always seeks to never leave someone to die if he himself is able to help it, even putting himself in danger if another can stay unharmed. He believes that a "will of self-sacrifice", or giving one's own life for the sake of others, is not a part of what he believes resolve is, revealed during his and Mista's battle with Ghiaccio. In many cases, he will put his own life at risk and make himself the target of injury if those actions are able to assist his allies. In reality, he carefully plans out those course of actions to ensure that he will always come out of those situations alive. Within the same vein, Giorno's dreams are rooted in his desire to put a stop to the drug trafficking ruining countless innocent lives in Italy. On the other hand, Giorno will punish without hesitation those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when he engineers Polpo's death to avenge an innocent janitor that Black Sabbath killed, and in fact he will be particularly vicious when doing so. Except for Bucciarati, whom he spared because he recognized that the former was a righteous person, Giorno has killed everyone he's fought against without hesitation, and all have died gruesome deaths. For instance, he had Melone bitten by a venomous snake made of his own Stand and rapidly kicked Ghiaccio until his neck, stuck on a splintered lamppost, was completely impaled. In the middle of battle, he is not even above lying: he first lied to Bucciarati about not allowing civilians to get involved with their fight, before letting a bystander that Bucciarati was hiding in to get hurt, in order to force him out into the open. Much later, Giorno would deceive Cioccolata into believing that his life would be spared, when in reality he was merely lowering Cioccolata's guard and buying time for a bullet lodged in his head to transform into a scarab which would devour the scientist's brain before Gold Experience finished him off with a brutally lengthy attack; Giorno remained completely unfazed through the display. Usually introverted, Giorno regularly maintains a facade of confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. This is especially visible upon his first meeting with Bucciarati's team. He switches from a passive and polite demeanor to a self-assured persona when they try to bully him, and impresses the whole team. When alone, Giorno is shown to be more humorous and only in these moments does he allow himself to think about something else than his goal or act seriously. His parents' abuse encouraged his introverted nature and his habit of observing others, resulting in his deductive skills but also making him a silent person until something of importance needs to be said. On the contrary, when Giorno has an enemy at his mercy, he is prone to chitchat and speaking at length, either exposing his way of life or analyzing their thoughts in order to make them see their errors as well as the futility of their situation. Thus, he is much like his father DIO, and even spitefully taunted Diavolo during their climactic battle. Giorno is polite in his interactions with figures of authority or his superiors, and in fact doesn't swear at all, possessing consistently well-mannered speech patterns for the entirety of his journey. He nonetheless doesn't shy from expressing his opinions even if they contradict those of his interlocutor, as seen when he argues against Abbacchio about abandoning Fugo to the enemy for the sake of their objective. Giorno also has the habit of assuming the responsibility of his actions alone, leading to a temporary state of panic when his plans fail. Giorno is very upset when he cannot do anything about his situation, going as far as to deeply apologize to Mista for being unable to use his Gold Experience effectively against Ghiaccio's White Album. Over the course of ''Vento Aureo, however, he slowly learns to trust his teammates and make use of their individual abilities. Instead of assuming control or acting by his lonesome, Giorno eventually fully cooperates with them, creating an effective, synergistic teamwork dynamic among the whole group. Even when Giorno cannot take action by himself, he often takes steps to guide his more capable teammates into advantageous situations. Making Giorno repeat himself greatly annoys him, as he believes it means his conversational partner is stupid. This is especially ironic since his own battle-cry consists of angrily repeating "Muda!". In addition, much like Jotaro, Giorno is shown to be annoyed by the numerous girls flirting with him and bluntly dismisses them. Abilities Stand Gold Experience is one of the most versatile Stands in the series. It has the ability to create and manipulate life, which Giorno most often uses to produce plants and small animals. Both can be used for a variety of purposes ranging from disguise to tracking origins. As a short-ranged Power-type, it is also capable of unleashing a rapid barrage of punches, which Giorno uses almost exclusively with lethal intent. Gold Experience Requiem is obtained after Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the Stand-creating Arrow. It has the ability to turn the opponent's willpower and actions to zero. Whoever is killed by Requiem will also "have their death turned to zero", forcing them into a death loop for all eternity. Gold Experience was also pierced by the Arrow during Entering the Gang, Part 4 when Giorno is attacked by Black Sabbath but it is unclear whether this is an oversight on the part of Araki, or Requiem was possible then, but only realized when given a reason to manifest. Mastery Giorno proves to be an imaginative and proficient Stand User, if not passive in his progress. Thanks to his encyclopedic knowledge about biology, fauna, and flora, Giorno can efficiently use Gold Experience's power to give life by thinking about the best lifeform to create and expecting what they are most likely to do, which gives him a semblance of control over the lifeforms it creates. For instance, he specifically created a snake against Illuso who was hiding in a parallel world, using its supposed tendency to seek sources of heat to find the enemy. Giorno has also proven to be imaginative by exploiting the properties of his powers to his advantages, for instance exploiting Gold Experience's ability to rapidly grow trees as an area of effect impaling attack, or making a tree wither to trick Black Sabbath into daylight. However, Giorno hasn't sought out his Stand's full potential, unlike his father. For instance, having no need to use Gold Experience in a fight until he confronted Passione's members, he only discovered Gold Experience's ability to infuse people with life during his scuffle with Bucciarati and likewise had to observe Baby Face's power to be inspired into creating specific organs. Giorno works well in conjunction with partners. Giorno is a good healer and has partnered well with Guido Mista, his bullets being perfect projectiles that can be turned from a distance into lifeforms. That way, he transformed bullets into a tree and managed to trap a helicopter that would otherwise be untouchable for both of them. Personal Intelligence: '''Giorno is a very competent tactician. An observer by nature, Giorno likes to assert his opponents' abilities and plans before acting. He then uses his observations to probe for any weakness of their part and predict what they will do, often returning their moves against them. Using his Stand with remarkable imagination, Giorno gives himself a wide range of possibilities, the exploitation of Gold Experience's power and the characteristic of animals he transforms objects into allows Giorno to, among others, reposition himself quickly or track his opponents. Moreover, he is good at using his environment to his advantage. Giorno is quick on his feet, and is able to formulate plans on the spot. Giorno has shown himself adept at cooperating with other Stand Users with maximum effectiveness, particularly Guido Mista with whom he is close. Giorno is able to exploit his partner's power almost as effectively as his own, taking account of their precise abilities and using them in his tactics. Most basic of all is transforming Mista's bullets into other lifeforms to take his enemies by surprise and multiply Giorno's effective range. Despite seeming to have a reckless side, notably infecting himself with Purple Haze's virus, Giorno is a very careful person, constantly warning his partners of their impatience. He always has backup plans and makes sure his enemies are eliminated. While appearing as heedless, Giorno actually takes calculated risks. '''Knowledge: Giorno is very knowledgeable in biology. His encyclopedic knowledge of fauna and flora allows him to transform objects into the lifeforms most suitable to his goal, as well as deducing his enemies' powers. Charisma: '''Giorno is a charismatic individual, able to sway people to his side easily, either through speech or key actions. His habits of observing his peers allow him to then deduce the best way to impress them and make them an ally, granting them resolve and confidence when they work with him. Arguably, this trait is likely inherited from his father. '''Stealth Thievery: As he himself admitted, Giorno is an accomplished pickpocketer. Although demonstrated only once, his skill is undeniable as he was able to steal a prison guard's wallet in the middle of his body search. Ear Trick Giorno has shown the ability to stuff his entire ear into his head, and that was, in fact, the very first ability he displayed when he was introduced. However, although it is quite entertaining as a parlor trick, it has no practical use. Giorno used his trick to help smooth talk two security guards into letting him scam tourists at Naples' airport. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 6 = * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References }} Site Navigation Category:Introductions